1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hat, more particularly to a moisture-absorbable hat.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional hat includes a crown 1, a visor 2 projecting from a circumferential bottom end of the crown 1, and a sweatband 3 attached to and extending along the circumferential bottom end of the crown 1. Generally, the crown 1 and/or the sweatband 3 are made from leather, a plastic material, or a woven fabric (for example, a fabric including elastofiber yarns and cotton yarns). The sweatband 3 can be stretched to fit various head sizes of hat wearers. Furthermore, the crown 1 and the sweatband 3 that are made from the woven fabric can absorb the sweat of a wearer.
However, the humidity inside the hat would still undesirably increase with time, thereby resulting in user discomfort.